Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water distribution systems, and more particularly to water distributions systems for use with evaporative cooling pads.
Evaporative cooling is a well known technique in which water is passed in a cross or counter current relationship to air over an evaporative cooling medium. Such cooling mediums include, for example, cross corrugated evaporative cooling media formed of a variety of materials and sold by the Munters Corporation of Fort Myers, Fla.
The most common water distribution system used in evaporative cooling systems is a pipe with spray nozzles directing water upwardly into a cover of a general dome or semi-cylindrical shape. The cover or dome deflects the water downwardly into top of the cooling pad. One problem which arises with such evaporative cooling systems is that the spray holes or nozzles in the water distribution pipe are not visible because they are covered by the semi-cylindrical dome and thus are not easily accessible for cleaning. When the holes or spray nozzles become clogged, it is necessary to disassemble such systems in order to access the holes for cleaning.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a water distribution system which permits easy cleaning of the water distribution holes or nozzles in a water distribution pipe.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an easy cleaning water distribution system which is relatively simple in construction and economical to manufacture.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, a water distribution system is provided for use with evaporative cooling pads which have a top and first and second sides. The distribution system includes a water distribution pipe having a plurality of water discharge outlets in its periphery and means for mounting the pipe above the top of the pad. A water deflector extends along the top of the pad intermediate the first and second sides and includes a deflector plate. The openings in the pipe are located to direct water against the deflector plate, which has a predetermined configuration to direct water from the pipe onto the top of the pad. The pipe is mounted to permit it to move relative to the deflector plate to expose the discharge openings for cleaning. In one embodiment the pipe is mounted for rotation about its longitudinal axis over a limited range of motion and in another embodiment the pipe is mounted to pivot away from the deflector plate and the top of the evaporative cooling pad to expose the openings.
The water deflector may be mounted to sit on the top of the evaporative cooling pad or spaced slightly from it by an overhead support. Its deflector plate may be a flat inclined member or an arcuate member adjacent to the pipe.
The above, and other objects, features, and advantages of this invention, will be apparent in the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments thereof, which is to be read in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein: